cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omniscient1
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Omniscient1 is a former Assembly Chairman of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and Imperial Regent of IAA. He has served in many government positions in GATO, where he is most recognized from, including MoDA, MoFA, and Congressman. He has also served as government of many other alliances. After leaving the Orange Defense Network, where he was a senator, Omniscient formed Odyssey. He currently resides there today. Alliance history Around November 2007 Omni started cybernations in the Loyal, a microalliance. He was only in it for a couple months when it was destroyed by OFS. After that event he left for KGB. KGB Omni had a short, but interesting era of his CN career spent at KGB as their Minister of Foreign Affairs. He joined primarily because his friends Mr. Teets and Professor B were there. At KGB he made many new friends while working to increase KGB's standing through planet Bob. During Omni's time at KGB they became signatories to Dark Vows, an econ treaty for the black team. Eventually KGB would merge into the Socialistic Empire. The Shadow Confederacy Omni also has experience with building an alliance from the ground up. Omni founded the Shadow Confederacy with E. Grievous in April 2008. TSC grew and became a small, but influential black team alliance. At the height of its life it had around 55 members and treaties with Dark Fist, the Socialistic Empire, the House of Lords, the Random Insanity Alliance, the Amazon Nation, the Ravyns, the Christian Coalition of Countries, and the DAAN. TSC was also one of the founding alliances of NOIR. NOIR would play a big role in TSC foreign affairs. Eventually TSC would merge with Ravyns and TriCom to form the Circle of Icarus. Asgaard Omni's short time spent at Asgaard was fun and a learning experience although uneventful. Omni whent there to help out his friends: Lonewolfe and Gambona build there new and quickly growing alliance. While Omni was there treaties were signed with Sparta,the Templar Knights, and the United Commonwealth of Nations. Asgaard was an important learning experience for him on how to organize ambassadors better. Global Alliance and Treaty Organization He joined GATO on June 28, 2009. He was elected to congress shortly after that and served for one term. After Omni's term ended he left GATO to serve as Asgaard's Minister of Foreign Affairs. He couldn't leave his home in GATO though and so he returned on the 29th of November. Omni was later elected to congress where he served two consecutive terms. The Global Alliance would need him to step up though as current minister of Domestic Affairs and friend of Omni's Sgummo went inactive. Omni was appointed to the Minister of Domestic Affairs around January 2010 where he served the rest of Sg's term and then was re-elected again for a following term. When he was MoDA Omni let in an unpopular/former GATOan named Blackdragon, this caused many in GATO to get upset and they attempted to vote him out of office and even took him to GATO's High Court, but the motions backfired and Omni maintained his Minister position. For the next set of elections he talked with his friends Kubla Khan, TimLee and Gibsonator21 over who would run for what positions. With Assembly Chairman and Minister of Foreign Affairs widely seen in GATO as the top 2 positions in the alliance they decided that TimLee would run for AC against long-time AC and the undefeated Laserwolf and Omni would run for MoFA. Omni faced a very tough opponent in MTTezla, a long time GATO member and GATO Gov since the time of the second NPO Viceroy, and on top of that Mttezla had a lot of experience in the Foreign Affairs field. In the end Omni pulled out a narrow win 27 to 22 and became Minister of Foreign Affairs. Omniscient1 would go on a few months later to become Assembly Chairman of GATO after defeating Magicninja in a hard fought race. As Assembly Chairman, Omniscient1 would handle several GATOan crises such as the Harry Potter Incident where he kept GOD from declaring war on IAA. Some of these crises like the forming of GARO would haunt his term as AC. While he was AC the Six Million Dollar War erupted in August 2010 between two of GATO's allies, VE and NSO. In the end Omni decided to cancel GATO's MDP with NSO. This in-turn led the of the New Pacific Order, Cortath to cancel their PIAT with GATO since NSO was NPO's MDP partner. To this day Omni regrets cancelling the treaty. During his tenure as AC Omni survived many votes of no confidence (2 by Magicninja alone) and several Court Cases. Omniscient1 finished out his term and stayed long enough to try to help his friend Gibsonator21 get elected as MoFA but he lost by 1 vote, after that Omni left the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization on September 1, 2010. Omni's time as MoFA and AC saw GATO's role in foreign affairs increase. He organized MDoAPs with ODN, LoSS, Athens, and TUF. He was also one of the main driving forces behind the MDoAP bloc, Synergy. GATO Ribbons Below are Omni's GATO Medals and Ribbons. * - Assembly Chairman Ribbon * - Congress Ribbon * - Minister of Foreign Affairs * - Minister of Domestic Affairs * - Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs * - Ambassador Corps * - Radioactive Ribbon * - ZI Ribbon Tricom After leaving GATO, Omni went to be with his friends in the small black alliance Tricom. He would stay at Tricom for three weeks. New Sith Order and first time in ODN Omniscient1 went to the New Sith Order shortly after leaving Tricom to help NSO rebuild from the Six Million Dollar War. He was appointed Marauder of Lies by the Sith Emperor Heggo. Omni resigned from NSO and went on to ODN shortly after where he didn't stay long. Imperial Assault Alliance After leaving Orange Defense Network, Omni went back to GATO for a short time. Omni then went to the Imperial Assault Alliance. There he served as Imperial Regent under the Emperor PHD. As Regent he acted largely as the MoFA and furthered their foreign relations with alliances and helped the Imperial Order's bid to join Synergy which was successful. He commanded the IAA through the PB-NpO War. He coordinated with his old alliance, GATO during the war and when IAA was attacked by RIA and GATO countered their attack. He played a small role in the LoSS front of the war by suggesting LoSS request help from NOIR, Dark Templar attacked CSN. After the war, Omni would leave IAA and go to the Global Order of Darkness. Global Order of Darkness After the PB-NpO War, in April 2010, Omni decided to join GOD because of his run-ins with MK and he wanted to fight them in the upcoming war and he knew that the two would indeed fight. He left GOD in August 2010 after leaking the infamous post where Ardus talked about wanting to "destroy Dos Equis and the SuperFriends" which enraged MK, GOONS and FOK. Orange Defense Network Omni joined the Orange Defense Network in August thanks to his friend, and ODN Sec-Gen OsRavan. In late 2011 the Winter War erupted and Omni found himself fighting against MHA on the C&G-MHA front of the war. Omniscient1 was later elected to the Orange Defense Network senate. Omni left ODN in February 2012 due to difference of political opinion. Paraguas Omni joined Paraguas after leaving ODN. Odyssey In spring 2012 Omni founded the Odyssey alliance with his friends Chimaera, Charles Stuart and Mastabadey. It would soon disband and Omni would move on to Argent in the summer of 2012. War history Omni fought in many wars throughout his tenure in cybernations. *Karma War as a member of the Shadow Confederacy. *BiPolar War as a member of GATO. *PB-NpO War as a member of IAA. *Grudge War as a member of ODN. Category:Individuals Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Former member of Orange Defense Network Category:Former member of Paraguas Category:Former member of Global Order of Darkness Category:Former member of New Sith Order Category:Former member of Odyssey